


Perchance to Dream

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: samdean_otp, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second time Dean pulls Sam out of a fire, Dean's the only one around to make sure Sam's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance to Dream

Sam doesn't sleep that night. That's not good, because they were both up all night the night before. Dean puts on the Beatles in the car and drives in circles, lying about wanting to look around a broader slice of town. Sure enough Sam goes to skeep, but he jerks awake after only a few minutes, and repeats that sleep-wake cycle for half an hour before Dean gets sick of it and goes back to the motel.

Dean manhandles Sam onto the farther bed; Sam's too sleepy to fight back very well. Sam's bigger than Dean now—when the hell did that happen?—and protests when Dean tries to curl around him, and Dean's masculinity is secure enough to take being the little spoon if it gets Sam to sleep.

Dean drifts off before Sam does, but Sam must get some sleep, because Dean wakes up to the sound of Sam having a nightmare, not unfamiliar after growing up with the kid. Dean turns over and wraps an arm around Sam, murmuring the sort of soothing nonsense that always worked when Sam was twelve. This time 'it's all right' is a flat lie, but hopefully Sam's not awake enough to know it, and anyway 'I'm here' is the truth.

It takes far too long for Dean's peace of mind, but finally Sam relaxes into Dean's hold and slips into dreamless sleep.


End file.
